


Sell my soul to the devil for another hit

by KissMyAsthma, leukozyna



Category: Kasabian
Genre: (at some point at least), Demon!Serge, M/M, Smut, Smut to fluff, alternative universe, hell AU, i don't know what it is, i have no idea how to write smut, tomerge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAsthma/pseuds/KissMyAsthma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leukozyna/pseuds/leukozyna
Summary: What happens when you drunkenly evoke a demon because you're horny and desperate





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what it is or how long will it be, but whatever. Also giant thanks for help and inspiration to Fuckhinempire and @leukozyna 
> 
> also, I am sorry, but I hope you will enjoy that

Being bored isn't a nice thing, as well as being drunk isn't a wise thing. But if you're both bored and drunk, you must be very careful... Because something may happen.

For example, you may summon a demon. 

This is what happened to Thomas.

The dear boy was drunk, bored and dared by his friend to do something funny — like messing with supernaturals. However, a noisy room with loads of people isn't the best place for such a thing. Probably  
that's why the made-up formula for summoning a busty girl from the depths of hell didn't work.

But a few hours later — when Thomas came back home late at night, around 3 am... something happened.

Well, not actually happened; that's the point, Thomas didn’t see anything happen. Instead, when he walked into his room, he saw a visitor. 

The visitor was a tall, skinny man. He had long, messy hair, brown eyes, and a grumpy expression with tightened lips. 

Thomas was confused. Who was this guy? How did he get into his flat? These were the two main questions occupying Tom's mind. At the same time — Thomas was a really nice and kind man, and that was why he greeted this strange guy with a smile.

'Hello!' said Tom cheerfully. 'How ya doin’?'

The visitor gave him a cold, sideways glance and spoke up. 'You commanded me to come, so here I am.' 

'Wait, what...' 

'You summoned me a few hours ago, didn't you? But we're busy down there in hell, so sorry if I'm late,' said the devil, however he didn't look very sorry. 

'Oh...okay.' Tom nodded his head. He was starting to understand. 'Do you fancy a drink? Tea, coffee, a beer maybe?' asked the man kindly, and the dark haired devil frowned.

'I'm a demon from the deepest and darkest depths of hell... And you're offering me a drink?'

'Yeah, sure. I mean, I guess being a demon is tiring, so why not?'

The demon observed Thomas for a moment, examining him with his dark, yet fiery eyes, and finally he allowed himself to crack a tiny smile. 'Actually, you're right. I'll have something.'

Tom smiled widely, glad that he managed to break the ice with the demon, and he got them two cans of cold beer. 

'So, what's your name?' asked Thomas, deciding he should know what to call his demonic visitor.

'You mean, like a devil's name you can use to bind me and create a pact?' 

'I mean like what I'm supposed to call you now. You have a name... Right?' asked the man, but he wasn't so sure about It.

The demon man watched him carefully, being rather suspicious, but he didn’t spot any artificiality, so he decided to answer. 'You can call me Serge.' 

'Nice to meet you, Serge!’ said Thomas with a big, sincere smile. ‘I'm Tom.' 

‘I know that. You told me your name while you were summoning me, remember?’ Serge raised an eyebrow and almost snorted, seeing the lost expression on Thomas’ face.

‘Oh. Oh, did I?’ 

‘Yeah, you did. You really don’t remember,’ decided the demon, sipping his beer and smiling a little. ‘Do you even have any idea about what you’re doing?’

‘Nah, not really mate.’ Tom shrugged his shoulders. ‘I mean, I didn’t think anything would actually work, so that’s kinda surprising.’

Serge stretched out his long legs and looked at the other man with curiosity. ‘So why did you do that?’

‘I was drinking with friends, and we started to play truth or dare, and, yeah, it just sorta happened,’ admitted Tom with another shrug and an adorable smile. ‘You don’t mind, though?’

‘Why should I? It’s my job. Plus, it's the first time when somebody offered me a drink and treated me nicely,’ answered the demon, taking sip from his can. ‘Cheers.’

‘First time? Really? So, like, how do people usually react to... You know, to a demon? Aren’t they scared? I mean, you look like the kind of guy who could kick anybody’s ass,’ said Thomas and Serge looked  
at the man with pity.

‘Probably, but most of people await me in a circle of salt, so I can’t kick their asses even though I really want to. They’re dickheads.’

‘Oh, okay. But why salt?’ 

‘You don’t know shit about black magic, do you?’ replied the demon, and Tom shrugged.

‘As I said, I didn’t even expect it to work,’ admitted the man, finishing his beer. ‘Another one?’ asked Thomas, raising his empty can in the air.

‘Yeah, why not,’ said Sergio, following Thomas with his eyes, as the man walked to his fridge and pulled out more cans of beer. 

Soon after Tom sat on the couch and started talking to his hellish visitor, the devil got himself more comfortable and stretched out his long legs, laying them across Tom’s lap.

The man looked surprised but, feeling a strange urge, he stroked the demon’s calf gently, and kept on talking, not paying heed to such an unusual situation. He seemed just as cheerful as always.

At some point, however, the demon sighed loudly and looked at Thomas with visible boredom.

‘You remember why I am here, rite?’ asked the devil with a grimace, and the man looked at him, unsure.

‘Because you are... Like, supposed to, like…’ faltered Tom and the demon nodded his head almost invitingly. ‘So…you could do anything I’ll ask for?’

Serge raised his eyebrows like the answer was obvious and started waggling his foot with irritation instead of responding. At the same time, the man who summoned him took a sip of beer and all of sudden he got wildly excited – like he had just got an unexpected idea.

‘Could you get me ET? Like, real life ET?!’

‘What the fuck is ET?’ the devil barked at him. ‘Also, I’m not a fucking genie, man. By definition, I ought to do some work for you, not get you objects.’  
Thomas’ enthusiasm sunk as swiftly as it had previously raised. ‘Oh,’ he mumbled with visible disappointment, looking like a booted pupper.

The devil sighed loudly, rubbing his temple with one hand, and after a while he placed the other hand on Tom’s thigh.

‘Listen, I ain’t got no time for messing around, I just gotta get my work done. You summoned me ‘cause you wanted sex, so let’s get it over as soon as possible,’ decided the hell creature, standing up and then kneeling on the floor and placing himself between Tom’s legs. He reached out for the man’s fly, with the intention of unzipping it, but words from above stopped him.

‘Wait a minute!’ objected the light-haired man, getting a loud, frustrated groan in response.

‘What now?’ droned Serge, turning up his eyes; Tom could bet he saw a sparkle of annoyance in the dark eyes of his hellish visitor.

The man scratched his head and looked around. ‘I was thinking that you could-‘ he stopped short and reached out his hand for something.

‘Aha!’ Thomas called out triumphantly and drew out a fluffy cushion from somewhere. ‘Here it is!’

‘What the fuck do you need that for?’ spat the demon and Tom gifted him with the sweetest of smiles.

‘I thought you might be uncomfortable,’ said the man like it was the most obvious thing ever. ‘Here, put this under your knees.’

The black-haired devil took the cushion with a slow gesture, narrowing his eyes suspiciously, but eventually he placed the cushion under his knees. However, he didn’t mean to thank Tom, and he was never in the mood to make small talk with guys he was about to blow, so he just went to it.

Thomas wasn’t sure how to behave; the methodical way in which the devil acted intimidated him. The man just followed with his blue eyes the movements of the demon, who was massaging his crotch through the material of his jeans with one hand, and lazily unzipping the fly with the other. Tom had time to look at Serge’s handsome face: almost expressionless and focused completely on the sitting man’s groin.

Eventually, the demon’s slender fingers got under the fabric of Thomas’ underwear and the man felt the unnatural, yet not unpleasant warmth of them. Soon after this he experienced a rush of blood and saw his dick perking up.

The demon pulled the man’s boxer shorts off and gave his penis one last stroke with his hand before he tilted his head and stuck out his tongue. Then he gave Tom one slow, long, lengthwise lick, followed by a few quicker ones, before he took the tip of the penis in his mouth, and wrapped his palm around the shaft. 

While the devil was unhurriedly moving his palm up and down and languidly sucking the glans, Tom sank back into the couch, almost shutting his eyes with pleasure. For a moment he meant to stroke the devil’s hair, guided by curiosity – it seemed so soft he felt the urge to touch it; but Tom hesitated. After a moment of quick consideration, however, he allowed himself to satisfy his need.

As fate would have it, just in this very moment Serge decided to take Tom’s cock deeper in his mouth, shifting his hand lower, to caress the man’s scrotum. At the same time Thomas was just about gently stroking demon’s hair, but because of his lover’s action, the light touch turned into Tom rapidly grasping a handful of Serge's black, feathery hair, accompanied by Tom’s moan.

After the man realized that his grip on the demon’s hair could have been painful, he immediately felt sorry; he felt the need to apologise, however since Serge seemed uninterested in listening to him, Tom decided to tenderly caress his cheek.

He gave the demon a delicate fond stroke alongside his sharp cheekbone. The touch of the abnormally warm flesh and rough stubble created a pleasant sensation, so Thomas repeated his gesture, which caused an abrupt, unsatisfied look from the devil- he wasn’t used to such kind treatment, therefore he felt uncomfortable and disconcerted. He frowned and looked at Thomas – and just when the devil raised his glance at him, the man cast his eyes down - just in time to see hollowed cheeks and furrowed eyebrows, which created a funny and sweetening view, encouraging Thomas to smile yet again.

For the second their eyes met, Tom thought that it was a really handsome devil he had on his knees right before him. The devil, however, probably didn’t think the same of him, as he persistently avoided eye contact after that awkward incident and went on shamelessly swallowing down Tom’s dick.

Soon after this, the previous heavy breaths of the blue-eyed man turned into something more vocalized and his smile faded in favour of a wide open mouth, letting out soft cries, as Serge started to move more rapidly. The demon steadied himself by bracing one hand on Tom’s lap and the other one on the man’s thigh, brushing it lightly with his fingertips before sinking his fingers in the tender flesh.

Thomas whimpered and threw his head back. He could feel that he was about to come, and somewhere between admiration of Serge’s pretty face and the feeling of pleasurable dizziness, he came to the idea that finishing in the demon’s throat might be just rude. However, it was hard to think straight with his cock that deep in the black haired man’s throat- especially when said man was so skillful and talented at what he was doing- so Tom, less and less conscious of his surrounding, just carried on breathing erratically and randomly grasping handfuls of the black hair, which led him to discover tiny, black horns, adorably curled at the ends. 

Despite being aware that his visitor was a creature from hell, truth be told, the man really didn’t expect finding such obvious and clear-cut attributes of diabolic origins. He touched one of the small funny things – it created a strange sensation: partially rough, partially smooth, all unusually hot in touch, so he swiftly withdrew his hand.

Suddenly the man bucked his hips upwards which caused startled gagging from the devil. Remembering his previous reflection, Tom decided he’d better pull out – and so he did, in the last willful action before his muscles went tense and then relaxed as he came.

Eventually, the man finished in the devil’s mouth, but just as he was in the middle of moving, the white substance dripped out of Serge’s mouth and down his bearded chin.  
The demon gulped it down with ease and then wiped himself off with an elegant swipe of the hand, all while Thomas was glaring at him with widened eyes. After a moment, when he came round, Tom opened his mouth but he still couldn’t choke anything out.

‘The fuck are you staring at,’ snapped Serge, examining his fingers covered in Tom’s come before he slowly put them in his mouth and licked them off obscenely.

‘Did you just…’ babbled Thomas, sitting there all stunned.

‘Yeah,’ sneered the devil, tasting the white liquid with a smack of the lips. ‘Did you have any pineapple?’ he asked without rhyme or reason, causing Tom to smile again.

‘Aren’t you a connoisseur, huh?’ joked the man with a playful glimpse in his eye. ‘But nope, I’ve only drank some redbull with vodka’

‘Stupid humans and their destructive tendencies’ tattled Serge while getting up. Then he sat on the couch next to Thomas and looked him in the eyes defiantly, at the same time slipping his hands under the man’s t-shirt and taking it off without a hurry. Then he carelessly tossed the tee somewhere behind him, into the dark room, and placed his elegant, long fingers on the man’s collarbones.

Sitting face to face with the demon, nearly breathless Thomas spotted incredibly red, slightly swollen and impossibly kissable lips. Red with the bloodiest red, they were a dominant feature on Serge’s pale face, framed with black strands and tresses.

The devil dragged his thumbs back and forth over his clavicles, soothing, before he grazed the soft skin with his teeth, only to kiss the bitten place right after. 

Between one and the other moan caused by Serge’s nipping, Tom was still thinking about how he had never seen such lips as the demon’s, and he felt the urge, the compulsion to touch them, to kiss; but just at the moment when he was about to bow his head towards Serge, the devil pressed down on his chest, making him lie back on the couch.

A sigh escaped the man’s mouth when he felt slow, wet little kisses down on his chest. After a moment they diverted to Tom’s ribs and the man was sure that if it wasn’t for biology, he would be hard by now.

Almost melting under the demon’s touch, Tom couldn’t expect what happened next- all of a sudden, he’d been rolled onto his stomach, losing the view of the pretty devil’s face and facing the arm of the couch.

The action was surprising, however since the next thing that happened was the follow-on of the gentle caresses all over his body, enriched with a track of kisses alongside his backbone, the man decided not to protest.

Giving in to the moment, Thomas focused on the touch of the devil’s lips and fingertips on him, the trail they left from his tailbone to his neck. It was incredibly pleasurable, and Tom was taken aback by the fact that Serge was such an affectionate lover; after all, he was a creature from The Hell™, and people wouldn’t expect almost loving behavior from such individuals. 

After a moment of reflection, however, sins of the flesh were one of the main causes of damnation, so it seemed obvious for them to be enjoyable. Especially when committed with such an attractive demon.

Just at that moment, the mentioned demon decided to bite into the man’s neck, resulting in a soft cry. That cry, however, turned into a heavy exhale when Serge soothed the bite with his tongue.

Thomas gripped one of the cushions tightly and hid his shocked expression, still feeling teeth sunken in his body. Nevertheless, he was slowly coming to the conclusion that accidentally summoning the demon was one of the best things he had done drunk. That was, till he felt something hot and slippery between his buttocks, and Serge’s hand going down there.

‘WHAT THE HELL MATE’ exclaimed Tom, startled; he immediately felt a mellow touch.

The devil shushed him and gave the man a gentle, encouraging pat on the head. The reassuring gesture would probably do its job if Tom didn't feel a finger entering his ass.

‘What are you- ‘ 

‘Shh, I know what I’m doing,’ assured Serge, stroking Thomas’ hair with one hand, and keeping the other rested on the man’s butt.

‘But I’m not gay!’ complained Tom, however he did nothing to avoid or undo the demon’s action, so Serge smiled and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

‘I know your heart’s most hidden desires,’ purred Serge seductively, almost touching Tom’s ear with his lips.

‘I don’t desire having a dick in my ass, thank you very much!’ faintly protested Tom, yet he didn’t sound very convincing, completely surrendered to the devil’s touch.

Serge left a few open-mouthed kisses along the man’s jawline, pursuing to loosen his heterosexual inhibitions.

‘Trust me,’ murmured the demon. ‘I’m gonna get you real good,’ he promised, nudging Tom’s cheek with his pointy nose. ‘Just give me a try’.

Overwhelmed by sensations and unwilling to make a stand, Thomas finally moaned something that expressly and undoubtedly sounded like approval, so Serge went straight to the point.

Slowly and carefully, one by one he slipped in the remaining two fingers, at the same time cherishing and petting the man, until Tom untensed and adjusted to the feeling- which happened surprisingly quickly, considering his previous protest.

Languidly pushing their way inside, the demon’s fingers found the prostate. At the same time, they continued to widen Tom’s entrance, causing the man to gasp loudly.  
The demon rubbed the gland, making Thomas almost howl with pleasure; at this point, the man was entirely convinced and fully ready for everything Serge was planning for him. 

Feeling the devil’s mouth on his back, throbbing cock against his rectum, and a warm palm stroking his side, Tom became a lovely kind of mess, ready for action. Watching his creation, the demon slid out his wet fingers, deciding to trade them up to something else.

A scream escaped Tom’s mouth when he felt Serge entering him- it was more of a scream of surprise than pain, though. Nevertheless, the demon was quick to appease the light haired man with a gentle touch and a peck on the shoulder.

‘Shh, it’s alright, alright,’ he assured with a warm voice, at the same time easing in and out smoothly and rhythmically.

‘Oh fuck off, I know it is,’ groaned Thomas with a whinge and the demon grinned.

‘Well then, does that mean everything’s okay?’

‘Sure it is,’ choked out the lying man. ‘Besides, I’m not a teenager, you know.’

Despite Tom’s words, Serge knew something wasn’t right; he felt when the man tensed up, so he slowed down his moves, almost becoming still.

The demon sighed internally: he really wanted to go home, but this bitch right here, with his clenched ass, didn’t make anything easier for him. 

‘Relax,’ he murmured, leaning in towards the man’s ear. ‘It’ll be fun, I promise,’ said the devil, kissing Tom’s neck.

With the black strands of Serge’s hair tickling him, Tom felt a warm hand slowly stroking his side, and another resting on his hip; surrounded by his lover’s body and its heat, he felt better.

‘Okay, I think I’m fine,’ declared the man, and Serge’s hand wandered from his hip to his butt, brushing it lightly with his long fingers.

‘If you say so…’ mumbled the devil, snuggling up closer to Thomas and embracing him with one arm wrapped around the man’s torso; he practically eliminated any distance between them.

Sinking into the demon’s warmth, Tom was completely loosened up and relaxed. Serge sensed it with satisfaction, but he smooched him for a moment longer, just in case; he wanted to be sure that this fucker was finally well-prepared and loose and there wouldn't be any more interruptions, so he could keep on doing what he had previously stopped.

He started slowly, careful not to cross the line too soon; supplying Thomas with more lube, he began unhurriedly sliding in and out, shallow at first, then slightly deeper. All the while he tried to support  
Tom with gentle gestures, until such a thing didn’t seem to be needed anymore. 

At some point, when the man seemed to have become accustomed with the sensation of a cock filling him, Serge allowed himself to make more intense thrusts. Intense and deep enough to reach the prostate.

‘Oh _fuck_ !’ cried Thomas, and the demon smirked.

‘Didn’t see that coming, eh?’ Serge teased, evoking another loud scream from Thomas with the next thrust.

The dear boy didn’t trouble himself with responding; instead he gripped on the previously martyred cushion and drew it closer to his body. 

With the man panting under him, Serge thought that he was almost done; that guy probably wouldn’t take long to end. In the worst case, he would just have to wank him off, if needed, and then it’d be over. And then, with one more soul cursed with eternal damnation, he’d finally be able go back home, slip into something more comfortable and go to sleep, read a book or whatever.  
With such a comforting thought, the devil began to move more vigorously, and even kiss Thomas here and there, causing him to sigh adorably.

Actually, it was quite funny to watch this human so helplessly squirming and whining under him; not like it wasn’t what usually happened, but that Tom was quite nice, for somebody who was just his next job. Maybe he’d benefit from it, later, who knows, we’ll see.

Reaching with his hand to pat Tom’s head with appreciation, Serge whispered in the man’s ear

‘For somebody who’s not gay, you’re doing really well with a dick in your ass, y’know’

Thomas gasped, outraged (or maybe because he felt himself harden?)

‘For somebody who’s a demon, you’re treating me surprisingly gently’ the man snapped back, and the devil raised his eyebrows.

‘We can change it anytime’ said Serge ‘By the way, you need help with that?’ he asked, edging his hand and lightly touching Tom’s semi-hardened penis.

The man whimpered, both because of the deep push the devil made, and because of the long fingers wrapping around his shaft.

‘Won’t play with it forever, will we?’ murmured the demon, making his thrusts deeper and speeding up the movements of his hand. 

When after a short moment he suddenly took back his hand, he heard unsatisfied groan, which made him smile mockingly. Leaving Thomas with a hard-on, the devil raised his hand to the lips, deliberately slowing his movements as much as possible, and licked his fingers. 

Tom meant to turn around and ask why the fuck the demon stopped, but before he managed to do this- Serge again placed his palm on him, with fingertips lightly brushing the tip of the Tom’s cock which caused long-drawn-out moan. 

‘Ahhhhh! Right there, love’ called out Thomas without consideration, hips bucking against the devil’s hand.

Serge almost snorted at these words, but he managed to keep a straight face.

‘Here you go’ said the demon, repeating his action and getting another howl as a reward.

Pondering how loud Thomas could get, Serge massaged the sensitive spot on the underside of his dick with his index finger, and with satisfaction he noted that the man’s roaring became more lusty. At the same time, he tightened his grip around the shaft.

The demon leaned over Tom’s back, faking some seductive-sounding moans right in the man’s ear as he came; he hoped that they would inspire Thomas to hurry the fuck up, because the demon was already worn out, all sweaty and tired, and the man’s panting and whining became more irritating than before.

What Serge had to admit, though, was that he was quite impressed- he really didn’t expect this guy to be ready for round two, and that he would last so long. At this point, however, his faint respect was equal to his annoyance.

‘Oh, for fuck’s sake..’ spat the devil under his breath, when suddenly… Tom came. 

With the wildest, the most animalistic cry, all in shivers, he smothered Serge’s hand with white fluid and immediately curled himself up, still shuddering and gasping loudly, desperately trying to catch a breath.

The demon indulgently patted that human mess on his head; he could felt the fast heart beating of the shivering body under him, so he decided to give Thomas a moment to bounce back. 

Serge shifted a little to the side, and helped Tom roll on his back in order to breathe easier. The man’s eyes were closed and he was making deep, deep inhales, his chest rising and falling erratically. The  
demon noticed blushed cheeks and wetness on his eyelashes, and smiled to himself, content with his work and the mayhem he caused.  
When Thomas partially got himself together, to Serge’s astonishment, he snuggled up to the demon, as close as possible, and brushed the crook of the devil’s neck with his parted lips.

‘Thanks, Serge’ mumbled the man with exhausted, yet quite satisfied voice, and within a moment – he fell asleep. 

‘What the f- Hey, don’t sleep! ’ the demon raised his voice but there was no use- Tom didn’t respond, sleeping with the sleep of somebody who was too tired to care.

‘You fucking cunt…’ groaned Serge, trying to rise from the couch- but he did not succeed, as he was pressed down by Thomas’ body. 

The devil let out a frustrated sigh; it seemed that now he was trapped under the sleeping man and mostly immobilized. All he was left with was waiting, and hoping that Tom would wake up as soon as possible.

Of course he knew that such things happened; it wasn’t the first time when the person who summoned him was too tired to do anything else than sleep after the fucking he provided. Actually, Serge  
thought, he shouldn’t be really surprised- after all, this guy came two times, not many people could do that in the time he did. And, honestly, the devil really wouldn’t mind- if only the mentioned man hadn’t fallen asleep right on him and his chest. 

Serge had a quick look at Thomas – the man was sleeping like a child, with his mouth open; undisturbed and relaxed. With his mussed hair and unshaven chin pressed to the demon’s skin, his cheeks were losing their previous redness, his breathing becoming peaceful. 

Gazing at the man’s fair face, the devil decided that he would try to wake him up. He’d let him sleep later; in the end, Tom was a nice guy, and he deserved some special treatment, even as a cursed soul. 

But for now…

‘Wake the fuck up’ commanded Serge, flicking the man in his ear.

No reaction.

With a heavy sigh, the devil poked Tom in the cheek.

‘Get up you loser’ he said loudly and, seeing no reaction, he started dunching, nudging and poking the man as much as possible:

‘Tom. Wake up, Thomas. Wakey wakey you lil’ bitch. For fuck’s sake…’

The demon tried to lift himself up-inefficaciously. How the fuck was that possible? He managed to flip this man onto his stomach some time ago, and now he couldn’t even kick him off himself. What kind of fuckery was that?

Suddenly, the devil thought of a way to wake up the obstructive sleeper- he slapped him in the face.

At least- he meant to do so. But since Serge was placed in a very uncomfortable position, what was intended to be a slap became more of an affectionate pat.

What’s interesting is that it worked.

As if by magic- Thomas murmured something, then cocked his head and looked at Sergio with the most lovely smile. 

‘Oh hi, sorry, I dozed off’ said the man in an apologetic voice.

‘Get. Off. Me.’ ground off Sergio and Tom scooted over immediately. 

‘Sooo… Now…’ the man scratched his head, watching the devil zip up his fly, ‘Maybe I’ll make us some pancakes, how about that?’

Serge looked at him with a mix of disdain and amusement, almost snorting.

‘I don’t think so’ objected the demon, stretching out his long legs on the couch ‘Listen, buddy… You remember you’re going to Hell with me now, right?’ he said, for the first time, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol it's been a few months.  
> ( @leukozyna is the best beta, thanks fam )

‘Ohh… oh,’ mumbled the man and scratched his cheek. ‘Yeah, yeah, but… I thought you might be hungry.’

The devil frowned, but looked at Thomas with visible curiosity.

‘I literally told you that I was taking you to hell… It is the end of your existence in this world. And you are really, REALLY offering me goddamn pancakes?’

Tom shrugged and Serge wondered how it was possible for this child in the body of a thirty-something to summon a demon like him.

‘Nevermind…’ sighed the devil and got up.

The black-haired creature smartened himself up, ran a hand through his hair and looked at Thomas expectantly.

‘Come here,’ ordered Serge.

Tom obeyed, expecting some smoke, sparks, maybe even flames on his way to another world – but none of that happened.

In a moment shorter than a snap of the fingers, without anything close to special effects – everything changed, without changing at all, really.

Thomas felt a slight difference of air pressure, and an increase in temperature- but after he blinked a few times, he would still rather believe that he had arrived at an elderly lady’s apartment than at the gates of hell.

The man was in a cosy, yet starkly decorated room. The claret curtains and cushions in the same tone were the only spots of colour. The cushions were located on the time-worn, brown, leather sofa and two armchairs; the beige, shaggy carpet lying on the wooden floor seemed really soft, inviting to touch. The two cabinets really didn’t look like the right place to hide anything - well, besides some porcelain dinnerware, maybe.

‘Are we picking up an old lady on our way or… ‘ started Thomas, but a cold look from the devil silenced him.

‘You shut your mouth and listen,’ ordered Serge, his voice sharp and commanding. ‘You’re in hell now; you’ve lost your soul, so you should be fucking burning in flames or boiling tar, but the truth is I’m starting my holidays now, and I need a servant, so you’re staying with me…’

‘I like that, actually,’ Tom broke in, and Serge gave him a murderous look.

‘Don’t interrupt me. You’re my bitch now, you’ve got to listen to me.’ said the devil harshly. ‘One thing I don’t like and you’re get into that cauldron full of boiling oil.’  
‘Wasn’t it tar before?’ asked the man, smiling, and in the next second he got a hand closed around his neck.

‘One more word, I dare you.’ threatened the demon, eyes sparkling grimly.

Thomas swallowed and lurched; it turned out his demonic lover wasn’t so friendly anymore.  
After making sure that his new toy wouldn’t behave improperly, the demon gave him a crooked smile.

‘That’s more like it. And now, you won’t move, won’t speak, you won’t do anything.’ the demon snapped his fingers and a pair of heavy, leaden shackles appeared on Thomas’ wrists. ‘You wait here, and I’m gonna slip into something more comfortable.’  
Tom was looking at the devil, who disappeared behind one of the doors.

The light-haired man waited, looking around the room –but he didn’t spot anything more suspicious than before. The place literally seemed like a casual flat, maybe belonging to a workaholic without a private life, since there wasn’t anything personal, no pictures or bric-a-brac. But wait, did devils actually have a private life? Like, did they date, fight, have families? Tom was curious about daily life in hell, but considering the way Serge had treated him a moment before, it wouldn’t be wise to ask too many questions, not yet.

Thomas had no idea what to expect – yeah, the demon had told him that Tom was supposed to be a servant, but what did it mean? What would he have to do for him? Kill newborns? The man shuddered at that thought. No, he couldn’t kill a child. Or maybe he’d be fanning the devil with peacock feathers? That would be fine, actually.

Tom’s ponderation was interrupted by the demon’s return. And at that sight, the man really had to pinch himself.

He didn’t know where should he look first – because there were so many things worth looking at.

Serge was wearing red, lacy lingerie and matching stockings – and Tom expected many things, but not this, definitely not this. His jaw dropped and he felt a sudden dryness in his mouth, and he couldn’t take his eyes off of the pale, slim figure standing there casually, like… Wait, was that a tail? Who cared if the soft and delicate, bright red lacing over the devil’s hips was way more interesting. And the way it disappeared under the hem of the most usual, plain white t-shirt…. It made him feel things, especially a certain tightness in his pants.

Even though he wouldn’t dare to move, Thomas was ogling the demon up and down, drooling over the view.

The devil grinned mockingly, seeing his new toy get excited over what he was seeing.

‘What bothers you, boy?’ asked Serge with a smirk, and Tom had to swallow before he was able to say anything.  
‘Is… Is this what demons usually wear down here?’ questioned the man.

‘Is it really what troubles you now? Clothing? You astonish me, human.’ said the devil, tilting his head. Thomas noticed the demon’s horns seemed to be more visible here, in Hell.

‘That’s definitely a nice view, I thought it was worth mentioning. By the way, you can call me by my name. I mean, we had a time, didn’t we?’ Tom allowed himself to make a suggestion, but right after that- he tensed, watching Serge come closer to him.

The demon leaned across him and gave Tom a stroke on his cheek, looking in his eyes with a burning passion. ‘Are you scared?’  
‘I would, if only you weren’t so desirable.’ answered the man without thinking, and the devil burst out laughing.

‘You are funny, Thomas. But being funny shouldn’t be enough to get you a head start, don’t you think? ‘

The man had a look at the devil, making sure he wouldn’t be smothered for saying what’s on his mind, and then he declared, ‘Well, I make pretty damn good pancakes. And I could give you head, for a start, if you want.‘

‘I’m not interested.’ replied Serge, and he turned away from Tom, going to one of the rooms. ‘You can sleep here. In the morning the work will start.’ he said, without looking at the man, and then he disappeared behind the wooden doors.

Thomas furrowed his brows, following the demon with his sight, and then he sighed. He would really love to relieve the demon of his lacy lingerie, but now that thing seemed to be unachievable.

Instead, the man finally dared to move, and sit on the leather couch. It wasn’t the most comfortable piece of furniture, but it wasn’t that bad – especially, when Tom compared it to cauldrons with boiling oil. Was Serge joking? Or wasn’t he?

That whole experience was so incredible, it was so hard to believe everything… No, no way, it was impossible! How could Thomas have gotten in Hell? Hell wasn’t a real thing, it was just a construct. Yeah, he was a believer, but come on, do you know anybody who really thinks they’ll go to the place where they will bathe in hot tar, oil, or whatever the shit demons got in their cauldrons? Tom doubted it, and he was pretty sure that was just some sort of a strange dream.

In the morning he’ll wake up in his room, with a massive hangover, and he won’t remember a thing – the only issue on his mind will be getting some water.

It’s a shame, though. He wouldn’t mind remembering all the things the demon had done, especially considering how much Thomas enjoyed them.  
Letting out a deep sigh, the man laid down on the couch, thinking of the way the demon looked in red lace, and wishing he could save that image for some lonely nights in his flat. With the devil on his mind, he finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up after a night of heavy drinking was never easy- especially after a night out with Tom’s friends, Chris and Ian. Tom would always wake up with a massive hangover- this time shouldn’t be different. However, it was.

The unfamiliar smell could suggest that Thomas wasn’t in his home. The man tried to remember where he had wandered at night, but it turned out to be unnecessary- he had someone to help him with this.

‘Finally.’ he heard somewhere from above, and Tom immediately got up.

‘Holy shit!’ exclaimed the man, suddenly remembering what happened last night.

‘Not really holy, at least not here, for sure.’ the voice was somewhere between amused and irritated. Its owner’s face was definitely irritated, though. ‘Don’t you remember? You’re supposed to be my slave, that’s the only reason you’re with me here, not in the cauldron.’

‘And I thought it was because you liked me.’ said Thomas, stretching, and observing the demon’s reaction – he hoped he hadn’t said a word too many… But it seemed that the devil wasn’t as restrictive as yesterday, and only gave a slight smirk as a remark. 

‘I don’t like you, I just know that I can use you, ’ declared the demon straightforwardly ‘And I know you’d rather do things for me than have an experience in a cauldron of any kind of boiling substance. That’s why you should be already serving me by now’.

‘Wow, you’re pretty confident’ noticed Thomas and Serge almost smiled.

‘I already have your soul so yeah, I can be sure about some things. Plus I see you’re lusting after me, so it’s even easier that way.’ 

Tom felt he’s blushing, but he didn’t know why – after all, what the devil said, was true, and the man didn’t feel bad or ashamed of it. Yet still…

‘Get up and make us breakfast,’ commanded Serge after a short moment of silence ‘Yesterday you were boasting about your pancake skills, so now it’s your time to shine.’

Thomas looked at his companion surprised:

‘Demons eat? I mean, normal food?’

‘Yeah. And you should go that way,’ said Serge, pointing his finger at one of the doors in the room, and then he positioned himself in the armchair comfortably. 

Tom couldn’t help but had to steal a look at these incredibly long and thin devil’s legs. With a pair of pretty, red stockings and a tail twisted around one of them, they were an eye-catching view. 

How much would he give to touch the devil again, and repeat all the things they did yesterday…

‘Stop staring and hurry up,’ ordered Serge. ‘And yes, before you ask, that’s what I usually wear, so you’re gonna have a chance to see as much as you could wish,’ assured the demon. ‘Now get to your task’.

Tom gave a look of surprise:

‘You can read my mind too?’

‘No, you idiot! I just know you’re horny like a middle schooler,’ scoffed the hell creature ‘If you’re gonna make me tell you what to do one more time I’m gonna take you for a bath in boiling oil, and it shall separate the skin from the flesh of your body, do you really fucking want that?’

‘Alright, alright I was just…’ blue-eyed man directed the way he was told, murmuring something under his breath.

The devil shook his head and sighed, but he had to admit – it was nice to have somebody to scold, or simply talk to; even as a bondsman, Tom seemed to be better than complete solitude Serge was used to. 

For umpteen years he was alone at his hellish home and he didn’t really have any friendly devils around him; when he had any contact with humans, they were usually just another souls to be captured- firstly, obviously, these soon-to-be-damned people would demand Serge to perform many tasks, often using the demon in the most twisted ways. However now… He had a slave and he was the one calling the shots. What a nice role reversal!

Meanwhile, Thomas entered the most modest kitchen he had ever seen – one that looked absolutely not supernatural – actually, it was similar to his own, but smaller and less cluttered! – and faced a pretty serious obstacle on his way to make breakfast.

‘Oi, Serge,’ shouted Tom, ‘How am I supposed to make pancakes with this?’ he clangoured his shackles.

‘Oh couldn’t you just handle this somehow?’ groaned the devil, but he made his way to kitchen to look at the situation.

Serge leaned on the doorframe and eyed Thomas, who was standing in the middle of the kitchen with an expectant face. The man rattled his chains again.

The devil snapped his fingers and the manacles relocated –from Tom’s wrists to his ankles.

‘Really?’ asked the man with a little frown.

‘I need to make sure you won’t run away. And, you have to be put in your place, and remember what you are doing here.’ Serge justified himself.

‘Come on! Why would I run away? Plus, you’ve told me a hundred times that I’m your servant, I really got this at this point,’ protested Tom. ‘Seriously, man, just let me make these goddamn pancakes.’

Serge almost smiled at the view of the frustrated man and, deciding that he could give in, he made the chains disappear. 

‘Get to work, I’ll be back in a moment’ said the demon and exited the kitchen, with Thomas following him with his eyes. The tenuous tail, swinging from side to side, was something that Tom still couldn’t quite get used to – and it would catch his glance every single time.

Realising he didn’t know where to look for for the ingredients, Tom decided he should simply check all the cabinets – and he did just that. After the man found everything he needed, he started to make breakfast. 

Meanwhile, Serge was relaxing on the couch - with his tail swinging in the air, he was thinking about his plans for the next few weeks. 

Finally on his long-awaited vacation, free from the commands of men with their ambitions bigger than their egos, egos way bigger than their dicks, Serge was able to decide about himself- and that bear-type guy, his so-called slave who was hesitant to call himself gay. 

It was a new situation for the devil; he wasn’t highly-placed in the hell hierarchy; he had his looks, his pretty face and taste in fancy lingerie, but that was all. He was nowhere near Lucifer’s circle, nor even Beelzebub’s. He wasn’t used to having anybody to serve him, he wasn’t used to giving orders; Tom wasn’t making it any easier, with his cheerful nature and good-natured smile.

The fact that the man didn’t treat him like a piece of shit while Serge was on his services… It was just so pleasant - Serge had to hide his amazement. The warm aura Thomas was oozing was so appealing to the demon – but he couldn’t show it; how could he? He was a devil, goddamit, the last remains of his humanity had died hundreds of years ago.

With a heavy sigh, he snapped out of his thoughts; there was nothing to think about, anyways. Just days to spend in his home, with someone who's half-decent to be around. 

Donning his usual, irritated and grumpy expression, he shouted loudly:

‘What about that food, are you sleeping in there or what?!’

‘What the hell, Serge? I’ve already called you!’ the demon heard in response.

The demon got off the couch and padded to the kitchen.

‘Seriously, man, you’ve told me to hurry and now you’re buggering me…’

‘Because I fucking can.’ the devil cut him off, looking at the set table, with two plates full of pancakes and two glasses of juice. 

They both took the seat, facing each other and not a minute went by before Tom started to talk.

‘I was surprised that you have flour and eggs here, ya know, I didn’t think that it was something to be found in hell. ’ 

‘Me too’ admitted Serge ‘I usually don’t have these things in my cabinets.’

‘You got them because you were planning to get a sucker who would cook for you?’ joked Tom and the devil gave him a blank stare.

‘I didn’t. They’re just here. A manifestation of current needs.’

‘What does that mean?’ 

‘That they just physically are in my kitchen, you idiot’ spluttered Serge.

The tone of the demon’s voice didn’t deter Thomas:

‘But how? If they weren’t there before? I don’t get it, this is impossible.’

‘There’s nothing to get. It’s hell, you simply get things you need.’ explained Serge, and he started to eat his breakfast.

‘Does it mean…’ started Tom again, and the demon sighed internally ‘…that I could get anything I want while I’m in here?’

Serge smirked at the human’s naivety. Tom was on his damnation, he could get less than shit – or at least that’s how it should’ve been. So far, Serge was gracious to him – but was Thomas aware of that?

‘You can get nothing. You’re damned, things existing in this place have to, let’s say, have my seal of approval. Nothing exists here, unless I want it to.’ said the demon, embellishing a little bit, but he hoped that Tom wouldn’t push any further. 

‘Alright’ Thomas smiled. ‘Hey, but can I at least get a place in bed? That couch is shit, it’s like rhinos fucked on it, then that Kardashian with a big ass was twerked all over it, and now it’s more bumpy than the face of a teenager with acne. ’

‘Don’t you fucking disrespect my furniture like that.’ grumbled Serge, but he had to tone down his laughter. ‘It’s a perfectly good couch, thank you very much.’

‘Yeah, maybe it was, but like 50 years ago.’

‘Let the couch go; we’ll see, maybe I’ll let you sleep with me, but only if you handle your work.’

‘Anything to get further from that cursed couch,’ declared the man. And closer to that tiny, devil ass in lace, he added in his thoughts. 

The rest of the meal slipped by in silence; Thomas would chat to the devil, maybe even charm him a little, but Serge was strangely reserved. Tom was surprised at such a sudden change; he wondered if he had said anything wrong, but after further consideration the man decided that Serge was just moody. 

The devil got up and Tom followed him with his eyes; unconsciously, he took a moment to appreciate the fine lace mantling the demon’s hips. 

With a snap of his fingers, Serge caught the man’s attention.

‘Listen now. Clean up this place; you’re not allowed to leave the kitchen until it’s squeaky clean.’

‘Yeah, sure, not a problem.’ Thomas chimed in, smiling as always; nevertheless his smile faded under the devil’s sharp look.

It’s almost like Serge blamed Thomas for his enthusiasm; but hey, after all, Tom was supposed to spend the rest of his life here; he decided he wouldn’t be sulking, and he couldn’t be really scared of Serge, not after all the things had done in his flat.

Seeing the devil’s face, the man expected some scolding (unfounded, obviously). Serge, however, settled for some uncomfortable silence, full of unexplained grievances.

‘You heard me before, now get to work,’ he commanded and then he left the kitchen.


End file.
